Modern toilets, such as flush toilets, generally include a bowl which is configured to receive human waste and transport said waste from the bowl to a sewer line. Flush toilets also typically include a tank used to supply fresh water for a flushing and rinsing cycle, a trap used to siphon the contents of the bowl into a sewer line, and various toilet attachments. Typical toilet attachments may include a seat attachment and a lid attachment.
A seat attachment for a toilet is generally mounted to a rear portion of the toilet bowl. Further, a seat attachment (i.e., a seat) is generally configured so that it is pivotable upwards about the rear portion of the toilet bowl. When the seat attachment is in a lowered position, it is configured to allow a person to sit thereon to use the toilet. When the seat attachment is in a raised position, a person may stand to use the toilet. Seat attachments are made from different types of materials, and come in many shapes and sizes to fit the various toilet bowl designs (i.e., round, elongated). Seat attachments also generally include a plurality of bumpers that are configured to interface with the toilet bowl.
A toilet having a seat attachment may also include a lid attachment (i.e., a lid). Lid attachments are configured to rest on top of seat attachments when the seat attachment is in a lowered position on the toilet bowl. Lid and seat attachments are generally mounted in a similar manner to a rear portion of the toilet bowl. Similar to seat attachments, typical lid attachments may pivot upwards about a rear portion of the toilet bowl. In some cases, the lid attachment and seat attachment may use the same mounting points on a rear portion of a toilet bowl. One purpose of a lid attachment is to prevent bathroom odors from escaping the toilet. Another purpose of a lid attachment is to prevent objects from falling into the toilet bowl when the toilet is not in use. Lid attachments may be made from a variety of materials, including a polymeric or composite material made from plastic, wood, metal, or fiberglass.
A lid attachment includes a bottom face that faces the seat attachment when the seat and lid attachments are in lowered positions. The bottom face of a lid attachment may be generally flat. Other lid attachments may have a bottom face that include an outer rim having a uniform height. In either case, lid attachments typically include a plurality of bumpers that interface with the seat attachment.
The bumpers for a lid attachment may be made from the same material as the lid attachment, or from a different material. The bumpers may also be coupled to the lid attachment using a variety of methods. For example, a bumper may be pressed into a recess configured to receive the bumper. Adhesives may be used to couple the bumper to the lid attachment. A bumper may also be integrally formed with the lid.
In the case where the bumper of a lid attachment is not integrally formed with the lid attachment, additional materials or manufacturing processes may contribute to a higher overall manufacturing cost. In the case where the bumper of a lid attachment is integrally formed, additional machining processes may contribute to a higher overall manufacturing cost. Therefore, it may be advantageous to eliminate the traditional bumper for a lid attachment.